


Журавль в руках

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Stony-bingo, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кинк: ТехнофилияРазмер: миди, 7799Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWP с оборочкамиВселенная: комиксвёрс плюс авторские фаноныКраткое содержание: одна плохая идея, один хороший костюм, двое горячих парней с принципамиПредупреждения: неполное соответствие кинку (формально это скорее секс-игрушки, чем полноценная технофилия)





	1. Журавль в руках

I hope that you see right through my walls 

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling 

I'll never let a love get so close 

You put your arms around me and I'm home 

 

— Плохая идея, сэр, право же. Ужасная. И против всех процедур безопасности. 

Тони отмахнулся бы от зануды ДЖАРВИСа, но было нечем. В одной руке он держал паяльник, в другой — нежную трубку, грозившую порваться от неосторожного движения. Действуя предельно аккуратно, он присоединил её к резервуару, проверил систему очистки и на пробу сунул внутрь пару пальцев. 

Пришлось немедленно прикусить губу, так восхитительно это ощущалось. Гибкий полимер мгновенно растянулся под нужный диаметр, мягкое влажное покрытие легко завибрировало, обнимая пальцы, увлажнилось и принялось обтекать пальцы, двигаясь в приятно неторопливом темпе. Тони знал, что может заставить игрушку выйти на максимум за секунду-другую, что к вибрации и теплу может добавиться миллион разных ощущений — ритмичные сжатия, возбуждающий температурный контраст, чёрт, он мог заставить вибрацию зависеть от любимой мелодии, от ритма сердца и от уровня возбуждения! — но прямо сейчас не хотел отвлекаться. 

— Ты то же самое говорил про бар в броне, — напомнил он. — И про встроенный определитель созвездий. И про роликовые коньки! 

— Мне стоит напоминать вам о том, как юристы едва сумели отразить иск о намеренной порче имущества штата? — поинтересовался ДЖАРВИС. — Разумеется, нет, сэр. А это новое усовершенствование ещё и спорно с моральной точки зре… 

— Ничего подобного, — сердито возразил Тони. — Послушай, не ты ли хором с Пеп ругал меня за скандал с модельным домом? Ну вот, а между тем я здоровый мужчина в самом расцвете сил, и мне нужно… 

— Мистер Старк, если вас интересует моё мнение… — затянул ДЖАРВИС, но Тони уже несло. 

— …хотя бы пару раз в день, и если нельзя с моделями, что мне ещё остаётся? Терпеть, пока член не отсохнет? Ждать того самого человека — до тех же пор? 

— Никто не говорил, что вы должны жить монахом, — возмутился ДЖАРВИС, — просто иск о домогательствах — не то, что полезно имиджу компании! И Мстителям, кстати, тоже. 

Тони расхохотался, искренне и бурно. Отсмеявшись, он добыл вторую часть экспериментальной брони — длинный телескопический вибратор, обтянутый мягкой кожей, такой же реалистичной, какой была выстлана трубка изнутри, — и принялся присоединять его к кормовой части брони. 

— Нужно добавить систему смазки, — рассуждал он вслух. — И подключить вибрацию от звука. Как думаешь, ДЖАРВИС, мне понравится трахаться под «Дорогу в ад»? 

— Вряд ли это можно будет назвать сексом, — предупредил ДЖАРВИС. Иногда этот тип был настолько занудой, что Тони в сердцах грозился подарить его кому угодно — вот хоть Кэпу, который тоже умудрялся доводить окружающих до белого каления своей высокой моралью, — но на самом деле нет. Конечно же, нет. Он любил ДЖАРВИСа, как создатель любит создание, и знал, что ДЖАРВИС любит его в ответ — странной, но крепкой любовью, какую искусственно созданная личность может испытывать к человеку. Эта любовь могла казаться странной, иногда была надоедливой и время от времени вынуждала Тони закатывать глаза и жаловаться на жизнь, а ДЖАРВИСа — отвлекаться от составления хокку в шестнадцатеричном коде, но одно было точно: они заботились друг о друге. ДЖАРВИС не давал ему творить глупостей больше обычного. Тони всегда старался его улучшить. Если бы с электронным парнем можно было трахаться, и если бы эта идея не отдавала тлетворным душком интеллектуального инцеста — Тони давным-давно пригласил бы ДЖАРВИСа выпить. 

То есть если бы ДЖАРВИС мог пить. 

— Ай, называй как хочешь, хоть новым словом в искусстве дрочки, — Тони завинтил дюжину микроскопических болтов и проверил, насколько удачно искусственный член прячется в предназначенный для него паз. Корма — не то место, куда можно, не напрягаясь, спрятать десять дюймов члена, пришлось попотеть, изобретая и улучшая и гнездо, и сам дилдо — Пеппер, язва этакая, застала его за этим и поинтересовалась, не собирается ли Старк Индастриз сменить профиль, — но сейчас всё работало как надо. — Так... запусти-ка проверку. 

Недовольство ДЖАРВИСа можно было резать ножом, но дилдо послушно выдвинулся из гнезда, изогнулся и завибрировал. Тони снова сунул пальцы в увлажнившееся отверстие и убедился в том, что ритм совпадает идеально. Хоть бери и влезай в броню ради полноценных полевых испытаний. 

Возможно, он бы так и поступил, но неодобрительно молчавший ДЖАРВИС ожил и высветил в воздухе голограмму входящего вызова. Тони поспешно выдернул пальцы и встал так, чтобы заслонить собой ритмично дрожащий член. 

— Кэп, — он уставился в суровые голубые глаза. Капитан был весь в поту и копоти, за его спиной догорало неясное сооружение, разбитое крупным калибром с близкой дистанции. — Вечеринка с барбекю не удалась? А говорил, всё пройдёт как по маслу. 

— Не смешно, — отозвался Стив. В паре сотен метров позади него вырос красно-чёрный гриб взрыва, пропотевшая прядь волос, выбившаяся из-под маски, взметнулась от налетевшего ветра. Тони знал, как этот ветер пахнет — раскалённый металл, порох, дым. — Мы накрыли арсенал ГИДРЫ. 

Тони не нужно было просить не то что дважды, а вообще. 

— Ничего не трогайте, — предупредил он, пытаясь по высоте взрыва определить шансы того, что всё взлетит к чертям. Арсенал ГИДРЫ означал много-много опаснейших штуковин и систему самоуничтожения, способную превратить землю на много миль вокруг в полосу спёкшегося стекла. — Я буду... ДЖАРВИС, когда? 

— Вы разобрали костюм, сэр, — ядовито напомнил ДЖАРВИС. — А запасной ещё не полностью восстановлен после миссии в Уганде. 

Тони пожал плечами и натянул шлем. 

— Не так уж сильно я его разобрал. Кэп, я буду через полчаса. 

— Жду, — ответил Стив и, наполовину отвернувшись от камеры, крикнул, — Сэм! Отзывай всех! 

Пользуясь тем, что Стив временно отвлёкся, Тони хлопнул ладонью по дилдо и заставил его спрятаться в паз. Вот так всегда: тебя не возьмут на миссию, слишком простую, чтобы тащить с собой полноценную поддержку с воздуха, но стоит решить встроить в броню что-нибудь новенькое — и всё идёт не так, как предполагалось. 

Времени на то, чтобы искать поддоспешник, не было, и Тони попросту содрал с себя одежду. Шнурок на ботинке затянулся, и, сражаясь с ним, он бросил случайный взгляд на не успевший погаснуть голоэкран. 

Капитан смотрел на него так, словно готов был съесть живьём — и отнюдь не в одобрительном смысле. Тони не знал, что именно он осуждает в этот раз. Свеженький синяк на полспины, результат их со Стивом последней тренировки и официальный повод не лететь вместе со всеми туда, где никто не ожидал найти ничего большего, чем очередной бункер ГИДРЫ? Нехватку мышц и недостаточную, по меркам идеального солдата, ширину плеч? Стив неустанно гонял его в спортзале, заставляя раз за разом тренироваться до кровавого пота, а сам Тони никогда не был слабаком с жидкими мускулами, но даже очень упорные тренировки не могли дать ему того, что Стиву дала сыворотка. Следы загара в солярии? Вряд ли — Стив сам любил загорать, хоть и по старинке, лёжа на крыше Башни и, как Тони подозревал, невольно делаясь причиной сбоев в маршрутах авиации. Красные шёлковые стринги от Валентино? Да, возможно. Сам Стив не носил ничего, кроме обычного армейского белья, а к излишествам любого рода относился с истинно республиканской подозрительностью. 

Шнурок, наконец, поддался, и Тони полез в броню, всей кожей чувствуя тяжёлый взгляд. 

— ДЖАРВИС, — начал он, но умница ДЖАРВИС уже проложил маршрут и запустил репульсоры. 

— Расчётное время полёта — двадцать три минуты, сэр. 

— Слышал? — Тони надвинул на лицо щиток шлема. — Необязательно так есть меня глазами, Кэп. Я скоро буду. 

Показалось ему, или перед тем, как отключиться, Стив пробормотал что-то, подозрительно похожее на "боже, Тони"? 

Не было времени задумываться. Он вылетел из ангара, лёг на курс и прибавил скорости, торопясь добраться до места. Арсенал ГИДРЫ, надо же. У Тони уже руки чесались от перспективы добраться до него и как следует изучить перед тем, как уничтожить то, что совершенно невозможно поставить на службу Мстителям. Биологическое оружие, например. В ГИДРЕ обожали такую дрянь — впрочем, ею не ограничиваясь. 

Сам Тони с удовольствием улучшал всё то, что требовалось Мстителям. Защитное снаряжение, транспорт, костюмы, оружие по индивидуальной мерке — всё, кроме поточного производства штуковин, способных разнести мир вдребезги. Эту страницу он перевернул давно и навсегда, и... 

Что это?! 

Он дёрнулся от неожиданности, и автоматика вернула его на курс, не дав отклониться. Секунду-другую Тони был уверен в том, что ему почудилось, но ощущение повторилось, и он выругался себе под нос. 

Мягкое влажное прикосновение к паху. Настойчивое давление сзади. 

— Твою-то мать, — выдохнул он. — ДЖАРВИС, выключи это! 

Пауза. Тони чувствовал, как натягивается полоска ткани на заду — очень тонкая, возмутительно узкая и не идущая ни в какое сравнение с плотным поддоспешником, она не могла продержаться долго, — и выступивший из паза дилдо упирается точно между ягодиц. 

— ДЖАРВИС! 

— Не могу, сэр, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС. Если бы речь шла о человеке, Тони сказал бы, что тот находится на грани нервного срыва. Шокирован донельзя — как и он сам. — Я не запускал этого протокола. Возможно, случайный сбой... 

Влажная искусственная плоть плотнее прижалась к члену прямо над головкой. Тони чувствовал всё, даже крошечные складки вокруг отверстия. Смазка выступила наружу, смачивая ткань, и ощущение до ужаса напоминало то, какое бывает, когда исключительно умелая девушка губами натягивает на тебя резинку. Мягкое, упорное, неуклонное скольжение, а сзади — о боже! 

— Выруби это, чёрт тебя подери! 

Если так продолжится, он явится к месту событий — и к Кэпу, всегда видевшему его насквозь, — хуже чем пьяным. А ведь Стив и тот случай вспоминал ему до сих пор. 

— Я пытаюсь! Сэр. 

Теперь в голосе ДЖАРВИСа слышалось чистое отчаяние — отчаяние существа, во всём полагавшегося на собственный интеллект и столкнувшегося с ситуацией, когда разум оказался бессилен. Тони стиснул зубы, слыша зловещий треск ткани. Проклятый Валентино мог бы шить из ткани попрочнее! 

— Спокойно, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Это меня не убьёт. Можешь перезагрузить броню? 

— Слишком высокая скорость, сэр, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — А под нами участки плотной застройки. 

Спереди бельё ещё держалось, хотя это ни от чего не спасало: последние недели Тони спал исключительно с работой, а прикосновения к самому чувствительному местечку под головкой делали своё дело, — но сзади творилось чёрт знает что. Дилдо, точно живой, отодвинул в сторону бельё и теперь упирался Тони прямёхонько в зад. Гораздо хуже — он не останавливался. Толчки были слабыми и осторожными, округлая головка не вламывалась, а словно втиралась Тони между ягодиц, но не было никаких признаков того, что вся эта идиотская система — и как только ему в голову пришло, что кончать в полёте может быть не так уж плохо?! — отключится сама собой, точно так же, как и включилась. 

— Отруби всё, что ниже пояса? — предложил Тони, отчаянно жалея, что не может сам последовать этому совету. 

— И деактивировать репульсоры? Инерции вам хватит секунд на пять, за это время... нашёл! 

Тони не успел даже обрадоваться, как ДЖАРВИС добавил с отчётливым сожалением: 

— Перестаньте сопротивляться, сэр. Постарайтесь расслабиться. 

Тони протёр бы глаза и уши, если бы это было возможно на высоте десяти тысяч футов и скорости, превышающей скорость звука. 

— Не говори мне, что и с тобой неладно, старина. Ради святого Теслы и всех пророков его! 

Головка дилдо двинулась вперёд ещё на полдюйма, и в самом этом ощущении не было ничего ужасного. Ни боли — неглубокие предварительные толчки неплохо его подготовили, — ни чего-то принципиально нового, чего Тони бы не пробовал во время бурной юности, когда исследовал своё тело во вcех возможных комбинациях, компаниях и позах. Само по себе проникновение не было грубым или болезненным, но уязвлённая гордость болела, и ещё как. 

Это было его изобретение — дурацкое, ненужное, но его! И теперь, выйдя из-под контроля… 

О-о-ооох. 

Головка проскользнула внутрь, подарив Тони неповторимое чувство раскрытости — и в ту же секунду мастурбатор, действуя синхронно с дилдо, завибрировал так сильно, что член Тони перестал помещаться в плену тонкой ткани и выскользнул наружу. 

Как будто дела могли сделаться ещё хуже. 

— ДЖАРВИС! 

— Я не могу отключить программу, — поведал ДЖАРВИС, — но только что проверил некоторые детали — и она уйдёт на паузу сама, после того, как зафиксирует результат. Тогда я постараюсь её деактивировать полностью. 

Дилдо проскользнул в него глубже, и возбуждение жгучими искрами потекло по телу. Собственный член прижался к смазанному отверстию, и Тони достаточно было чуть податься вперёд, чтобы проскользнуть в тесное вибрирующее тепло. После этого всё будет кончено очень быстро. 

— Какой результат? — прохрипел он и понял — какой. — Это точно? 

ДЖАРВИС не ответил, но большого выбора у Тони не было и так. Он двинул бёдрами вперёд, и мягкое тепло обволокло давно ноющий от нехватки воздействия член, вырвав у Тони протяжный вздох. Несмотря на дикость ситуации, впечатления были острее некуда, и возбуждение моментально дошло до пика. 

Ровные жёсткие толчки в самую глубину — именно такие, как Тони предпочитал, — и восхитительная вибрация, охватившая член, были слишком хороши, чтобы им сопротивляться. Тони даже застонал, не в силах сопротивляться волнам, проходившим по телу. Раз за разом головка дилдо ударялась в самую чувствительную точку, и раз за разом мастурбатор сжимал член Тони в идеальном ритме. Перед глазами уже плыло, Тони дышал всё чаще, чувствуя себя не просто раскрытым, а взятым в плен, в полной власти желания, неспособным думать ни о чём другом, кроме близкого оргазма — неспособным думать вообще! — и странные образы плыли в идущей кругом голове. 

Светлая закопчённая прядь, выбившаяся из-под крылатого шлема. Горящие праведным пламенем голубые глаза под сурово сведёнными бровями. Твёрдый рот, за прикосновение к которому жизнь не жаль отдать… ох, если бы Капитан видел его сейчас, что бы он?.. 

Этой мысли отчего-то хватило, чтобы кончить — бурно, отчаянно, за все дни и ночи, когда Тони было не до секса — и за все дни и ночи, когда он мог думать только о Стиве, чёрт его возьми, Роджерсе. Делал для него костюмы, улучшал щит, собирал мотоцикл за мотоциклом, потому что Стив по неясным причинам обожал швыряться ими во врагов, следил за тем, чтобы всё работало как часы и выглядело круто… 

Он закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как дилдо медленно выскальзывает из задницы и прячется в паз, а мастурбатор выжимает из него последние капли. Да, сейчас он, Тони Старк, гений и плейбой, выглядел как затраханный до полусмерти, неосторожный, безответственный тип без капли здравого смысла. Совсем не круто. А вот Стив… 

Стиву не требовалось дополнительных усилий, чтобы выглядеть как бог войны, и Тони порой — слишком часто! — ловил себя на том, что не может отвести от него взгляда. Не может перестать думать о том, как бы это было — обнять его, разгорячённого боем или обманчиво-мирного, сидящего с книгой и стаканом молока в общей гостиной Башни. Как чувствовались бы могучие мышцы не во время тренировочного боя и не когда Тони снимал мерки для очередного костюма, а если бы — только предположим! — Стив решил обнять его в ответ. Как чувствовался бы его поцелуй, если бы только… 

Тони треснулся лбом о выступ на внутренней части шлема, и немного опомнился. Завершив цикл, система и вправду отключилась — хорошо бы она не врубилась снова, в самый неподходящий момент, — и он чувствовал себя слабым, потным и невольно расслабившимся после сокрушительного оргазма. 

— ДЖАРВИС, — простонал он, пытаясь не думать о том, что проблема, собственно, не решена. Сейчас дилдо убрался прочь, но где гарантия, что эта дрянь не включится снова — например, когда Стив будет рядом? Когда между ними не будет безопасного расстояния в пару сотен миль? 

Стоило представить себе последствия, и под сердцем поселился тоскливый холодок, а к члену прилила новая порция крови. Это поражало — как одной-единственной мысли о Стиве хватало, чтобы завестись снова. А ведь он, Тони, уже давно не был подростком, способным полыхнуть от малейшего намёка — и всё-таки, всё-таки… 

Что бы Стив сделал? Как бы отнёсся? Заметил бы вообще? Да уж конечно, чёрт возьми, он заметил бы! Попробуй пропусти такое зрелище — твой со-лидер и друг, спотыкающийся на ровном месте от того, что его трахает его же собственная броня! Стив бы, конечно, решил, что с ним что-то здорово не так, поднял бы щиток, чтобы разобраться, в чём дело и не надрался ли Тони опять в самый неподходящий момент, и получил бы шок всей своей жизни, увидев, насколько безответственным и глупым может быть второй Мститель. А ведь команда доверяла ему свои жизни, и вот, из-за неспособности построить нормальные отношения, его бы застали в самый позорный момент всей жизни, совершенно беспомощного и пристыжённого… 

И трахающего собственный костюм. 

Словно отвечая на эту мысль, перед самыми глазами Тони, ещё туманными от недавнего удовольствия, вспыхнул крошечный экран. 

Ох нет, не сейчас. Не когда он выглядит именно так, как выглядит и не в силах даже притвориться, что всё в порядке. Не нужно! 

— Тони? 

Стив выглядел… ну, как Стив. Он явно постарался оттереться от копоти и сделал ещё хуже, размазав грязь по лицу, и Тони думал об этом невозможно длинные пару секунд: с чего бы это Кэпа так разобрало? Обычно он не замечал ни грязи, ни крови, а сейчас выглядело так, словно Стив решил прихорошиться… чего ради? 

— Эй? Тони, на связи? 

— Ага, — отозвался он, сделав невероятное усилие . — Я в паре минут от вас. Что ещё стряслось? 

Секунду-другую Стив изучал его с почти родительской придирчивостью. Так сам Тони временами смотрел на Питера, пытаясь понять, насколько велик ущерб и насколько глубока задница, из которой нужно вытаскивать мальчишку. Обычно выяснялось, что Питер и сам парень не промах, и способен о себе позаботиться, но Тони всё равно нервничал и старался держать его в поле зрения — просто на всякий случай. 

— Что у _тебя_ стряслось, вот вопрос, — Стив всмотрелся ему в лицо, и Тони ужасно захотелось зажмуриться. Словно Стив мог через глаза увидеть его мысли, хуже того — почувствовать, каково ему сейчас, с блаженно опустошёнными яйцами и возмутительно растраханной задницей, в промокшем от пота, смазки и спермы белье. — Взрывы закончились… пока. 

О чёрт, арсенал ГИДРЫ. Тони как-то ухитрился о нём позабыть, а ведь ещё недавно перспектива добраться до всей этой опасной коллекции казалась такой увлекательной! Дело было даже не в оргазме как таковом, Тони давным-давно вышел из того возраста, когда сходишь с ума от дрочки, даже такой технически оснащённой, просто вся эта глупая история напрямую касалась Стива, а Стив... ну, он загадочным образом умел превращать его из гения и парня, всегда знающего, чего он хочет и как этого добиться, в отчаянно влюблённого, теряющего голову маньяка. 

Как всякий маньяк, Тони был скрытен и скорее дал бы отрезать себе голову, чем признался бы в том, что скандал с моделями — не главная причина осенившей его идеи. Далеко не главная. Просто было чертовски трудно держать себя в руках, когда Кэп — Стив — во время боя оказывался слишком близко. Когда прикрывал ему спину, когда появлялся в решающий момент и мгновенно обеспечивал перевес в любой драке, когда отдавал приказы низким, продирающим по хребту голосом. Когда ловил его, Тони, вздумавшего падать с небес в отказавшем костюме — и когда он сам ловил Стива или помогал ему десантироваться — словом, в любой момент, когда они оказывались рядом. Тони мог сколько угодно проклинать то, как нелепо и безнадёжно запал на парня, сердце которого давно и навсегда было отдано Америке, но поделать с собой не мог ничего. 

— Хорошо, что закончились. Плохо, что пока, — Тони слегка пришёл в себя, потянул из трубочки глоток воды и смочил пересохшее горло. — Но я уже на месте, так что... 

Договаривал он, уже приземляясь и переходя на бег. Растревоженная земля под ногами ходила ходуном и пыталась провалиться под тяжестью брони, так что Тони ругался себе под нос при каждом шаге. То, что ниже пояса всё было мокрым и сверхчувствительным, тоже не радовало — каждое движение отзывалось в теле снопом жгучих искр по нервным окончанием и томительно-сладкой, развратной, недопустимо влекущей истомой. 

И надо ж было арсеналу ГИДРЫ найтись именно сейчас! Сердясь, Тони прибавил газу и последние метры уже летел, а не шагал по земле. Это было только на пользу: даже так, не касаясь ботинками тверди, он чувствовал беспокойную дрожь и зловещее движение в земных глубинах, как в окрестностях просыпающегося вулкана. 

Если не обращаться со всем, что ГИДРА собрала в подземном бункере, как с очень тухлым и очень хрупким яйцом — Тони не мог дать гарантий, что взрыв и вправду не растревожит земную кору до самой магмы. Тогда пара ближайших штатов окажутся в самой глубокой заднице, какую только можно вообразить, так что… 

— Нужно осторожней, — пробормотал он, пытаясь на лету прикинуть глубину возможного взрыва, и тут его чувствительно дёрнуло за ногу. 

— Далеко собрался? 

Тони высвободил ногу, кувыркнулся в воздухе и встал рядом со Стивом, утиравшим пот со лба с видом фермера, намаявшегося в особенно жаркий день сбора урожая. Учитывая состояние щита, сплошь покрытого какими-то неясными обрывками и закопчённого, Тони мог с уверенностью сказать, что урожай и вправду выдался неплохой. Вот только собирал Стив не кукурузу и картофель. 

— Задумался, — ответил он и запустил сканирование пространства. ДЖАРВИС принялся пронизывать окрестности сотней своих электронных глаз, а у Тони появилась свободная минутка, чтобы оценить, насколько сильно он вляпался. — Успешная миссия, а, Кэп? Если сумеем остановить пожар, конечно. 

Заговорить зубы Стиву не получилось. Он бросил короткий взгляд на столбы чёрного дыма, поднимавшиеся из трещин в земле, и снова повернулся к Тони. От этого пристального внимания хотелось убежать с криками — и не потому, что Стив мог чем-то ему угрожать, а просто… 

Просто у Тони совесть была нечиста. Уж наверное, образец добропорядочности и верности традициям Стив Роджерс не оценит, если выяснит, что развратный Тони Старк использует его светлый образ, чтобы хорошенько обкончаться в собственную броню. Людей Стив порой видел насквозь, и хотя бы поэтому Тони очень надеялся отвлечь его на что-нибудь ещё. 

— Сумеем, — отмахнулся Стив и уставился в прорези маски. — Что с тобой не так, Шлемоголовый? 

— Сто раз просил не называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем… Крылошлем. Шлемокрыл? Щитоносный Шлемокрыл, ну вот видишь, действительно же дурацкое! 

— Ты пьян? — резко спросил Стив. Он ненавидел видеть Тони пьяным. Любого другого из команды тоже, но к Тони внимание было особенное, это и понятно: если не считать Тора с его медовым питьём из огромных бочек, Наташу с её любовью к крепким коктейлям, самого Стива, способного питаться спиртом, если больше нет никакой еды — потому что выпивка калорийна, а хмель его не брал, — и Брюса, время от времени позволявшего себе пропустить стаканчик-другой, среди Мстителей не было другого парня с проблемами от выпивки. 

Хм. Пожалуй, Стив всё-таки как-то слишком его опекал. Тони только сейчас сообразил, что все остальные Мстители тоже далеко не абстиненты, но только его Стив прожигал взглядом каждый раз, как видел с бокалом, даже если в нём плескалось безалкогольное шампанское — ужасная дрянь на вкус. 

Наверное, это из-за того пьяного полёта в голом виде. Да, дело, должно быть, в нём. Не стоило оборачиваться в американский стяг, сдёрнутый с ближайшего флагштока, и орать поздравления с небес, но кто бы удержался? 

— Трезв как стёклышко, — заверил Тони, глядя в суровые голубые глаза. — Хочешь, дыхну? 

— Хочу за тебя хоть раз в жизни не дёргаться, — хмуро ответил Стив, удивляя Тони. — Ладно, хорошо. Что мы можем сделать с этим? 

— Как обычно, — повинуясь повелительному жесту Стива, указавшего на дымящиеся трещины в земле, предложил Тони. — ДЖАРВИС проанализирует всё, что тут творится, все отойдут на приличное расстояние, я полечу туда... 

— Нет. 

— ...выкручу те взрыватели, до которых получится... 

— Нет, Тони! 

Это он услышал и умолк, глядя на Стива удивлённо. 

— Да что не так? — попытался он. — У тебя есть на примете кто-то другой, кто лучше умеет обращаться со всяким взрывоопасным барахлом? 

— Нету, — признал Стив. — Но тебя одного я тоже не отпущу. Пойдём вместе. 

— За ручки держаться будем? — рассердился Тони. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему не доверяли, а сейчас Стив именно что не доверял ему — и, по большому счёту, имел на то основания. А он, Тони Старк, имел основания плевать на эти основания! — Зачем тогда вообще вызывал? 

— Пойдём вместе, — оборвал его Стив. Из-под маски, закрывавшей лоб, на Тони сверкнуло сердитой синевой, и вся охота спорить... нет, никуда не исчезла, но перестала представлять интерес. Когда Капитан Америка так на тебя смотрит, нужно быть камнем, чтобы не поддаться. — Ладно, ладно, я понял. Вместе так вместе. 

Горевшая изнутри земля норовила провалиться под ногами, но когда разбитый бетонный рот бункера сменился длинным дымным коридором, о близких взрывах стала напоминать только глухая вибрация и скрежет арматуры, принимавшей на себя чрезмерную нагрузку, да, время от времени, струйки пыли, вытекающие из трещин на потолке. 

— Не думаю, что... — начал Тони, и тут их тряхнуло довольно основательно — так, что он, сбившись с шага, врезался в Кэпа, шедшего впереди. — Чёрт! 

Стив вздёрнул щит над их головами, и несколько довольно увесистых обломков бетона загремели об этот импровизированный зонт. 

— Надо поспешить, пока тут всё не обвалилось, — пробормотал он сквозь зубы. — Есть идеи, как остановить взрывы? 

— Конечно, — Тони прибавил шагу. — Обычные детонаторы — ерунда, моя броня... 

Он замолчал, похолодев, и Стив тревожно обернулся к нему. 

— Что не так? 

Тони захотелось одновременно заорать, провалиться сквозь землю — не лучшая идея, под ними уже бушевал настоящий ад, — сделать что угодно, лишь бы не пришлось делать то, что светило в ближайшей перспективе, но времени на малодушие не оставалось совершенно, а Кэп сверлил его взглядом, и он сказал только: 

— Нам нужен Тор. Пусть вызовет грозу посильней и польёт всю эту дрянь, пока я разберусь с детонаторами. Скажи ему, пусть не слишком машет своим молотком, тут всё еле держится. 

Стив едва успел передать просьбу, как новый взрыв заставил их вцепиться друг в друга: земля грозила уйти из-под ног, лицо Стива, закопчённое и потное, оказалось совсем близко, и Тони решился. 

— Отвернись, — пробормотал он, цепляясь за могучее плечо в плотной кевларовой чешуе. — Ни о чём не спрашивай, просто не смотри на меня следующие пять минут. 

Дым, вырвавшись из свежей трещины в стене, на мгновение лёг между ними почти непроницаемой пеленой, но даже сквозь неё Тони видел глаза Стива — синие, удивлённые, полные тревоги — за него, за Тони, разве такое может быть, и каким он был дураком, что не понимал очевидного раньше! 

Потом Стив по-военному коротко кивнул и отвернулся, и если бы Тони мог любить его хоть чуточку больше — не выдержал бы реактор. 

— ДЖАРВИС, — быстро зашептал он, — броню в нано-режим, цель наведения — детонирующие устройства любого типа, деактивация А-класса, немедленно! 

Броня начала таять, собираясь облачками тумана и испаряясь с потрясающей скоростью, миллиарды крошечных нано-роботов, торопясь исполнить приказ, просачивались в каждую щель, стремительными потоками уходили туда, где гремели и рвались заряды, и в любое другое время Тони порадовался бы этому, вот только не сейчас. Только не сейчас! Чем он думал, встраивая в мультифункциональный костюм секс-игрушки? Определённо, не головой! 

Лёгкий стук сзади — это искусственный член выпал из исчезнувшего паза, и впереди — та же участь постигла мастурбатор. Тони торопливо наклонился, стремясь подобрать улики и швырнуть их в ближайшую трещину, но новый взрыв, ближе и сильнее предыдущих, сбил его с ног и швырнул прямо в спину Стиву. Тот мгновенно развернулся, поймал, не дав упасть, вбитые в тело рефлексы бойца заставили его открыть глаза — и Тони понял, что пропал. 

— Прости, — выдохнул он, уже ни на что толком не надеясь. Найти достойное и убедительное объяснение происходящему нечего было и мечтать, и надеяться можно было только на то, что Кэп не убьёт его сразу, пока у них есть дела поважней. Прибережёт на потом, и вот тогда уж расчленит, медленно и со вкусом. Не тронув пальцем — но лучше бы, честное слово, обошёлся кулаками. — Прости. Просто не думай об этом. 

Может, это вправду помогло бы. Сам Тони дошёл в намеренном безмыслии до ошеломляющих высот. Удавалось даже не задумываться о том, что очень многие проблемы между ним и Стивом росли как раз из того, что тот не касался его и пальцем. Если бы касался — стал бы Тони изобретать сексуально активную броню? Да нет, конечно. 

— Ты голый, — медленно сказал Стив, и его глаза потемнели из ясного голубого в тёмный грозовой. — И я должен об этом не думать. 

— Точно, — подтвердил Тони. Судя по тому, что взрывы сделались тише, нанороботы принялись за дело, а далеко сверху донёсся приглушённый раскат грома, ситуация выправлялась. Ещё полчаса-час, и всё, что ещё осталось в арсенале, окажется в их руках, и тогда-то... — Именно так, Стив. Ты капитан, ты сможешь. 

— Не уверен, — так же задумчиво и отстранённо пробормотал Стив, коротко облизнулся — и Тони чуть не завопил от того, как это выглядело. Каково было стоять голым под тяжёлым жгучим взглядом и понимать, что Кэп, приученный замечать все детали, видит и его промокшее бельё, и покрасневшую кожу, и врезавшийся в неё алый шёлк. Видит и, конечно, понимает, что Тони снова вляпался, только ещё не понимает, насколько. 

Потом Стив, точно спохватившись, опустил глаза — и уткнулся взглядом в дилдо, валявшийся рядом с зияющей трещиной. Тони зашипел и пнул игрушку прямо туда, но было уже поздно. 

— Я миллион раз просил себя поберечь, — грозным голосом произнёс Стив. — Не летать пьяным. Не лихачить. Не лезть в самое пекло, не рисковать жизнью! 

— Я был трезвый! — возмутился Тони. — Господи, Кэп, я пил-то в последний раз полгода назад! 

— Ты стоишь голый, и у тебя в костюме было... это! — Стив дёрнул щекой и, к изумлению Тони, отчаянно смутился. Под размазанными полосами копоти его лицо налилось краской, а по скулам прокатились желваки.— И, судя по всему, не просто на всякий случай! 

— Кэп, — взмолился Тони. — Потом меня распнёшь, у нас тут вот-вот земля под ногами провалится. Это важнее, не считаешь? 

Стив многозначительно поднял палец, предлагая прислушаться, и сквозь раскаты грома, делавшиеся всё ближе, Тони услышал блаженную почти-тишину. Взрыв, совсем слабый. Ещё один. Всё. 

Вот же чёрт, как всё невовремя. Если бы взрывы продолжались, был бы шанс замять дело, но — когда это в его жизни что-нибудь случалось вовремя? Влюбился же он, как глупый мальчишка, в свои сорок с лишним? И в кого, спрашивается... чёрт. 

Стив крепко взял его за плечо, и Тони вздрогнул от прикосновения жёстких пальцев в шершавой перчатке. 

— Тони, — задушевно сообщил Стив, — знаешь, я кое-что решил. Ты, возможно, будешь очень против, но так больше продолжаться не может. Я понимаю, вы с Пеппер больше не вместе, и поверь, знаю, как это — когда расстаёшься с кем-то. Можно натворить ужасных глупостей, особенно когда не с кем поговорить по душам и кажется, что ты совсем один. 

— Я не один, — заверил Тони. Первая струйка нанороботов потекла в обратном направлении, обвила ему лодыжку. — У меня куча друзей. Хоть весь день рыдай в жилетку. 

Стив задумчиво проследил взглядом за новой порцией роботов, торопившихся принять дефолтное агрегатное состояние. 

— Когда я расстался с Шерон, труднее всего было именно с друзьями, — спокойно признался он, и Тони изумлённо уставился на него: он был не в курсе. К своей личной жизни Кэп никого не подпускал, и Тони в целом понимал его резоны. Легко привыкнуть к тому, что каждый день приходится рисковать жизнью. К тому, что тебя, где бы ты ни появился, немедленно берут под прицел камеры, привыкнуть невозможно. — И я тоже наделал изрядной ерунды. 

— Какой это? — невольно заинтересовался Тони. Ало-золотой металлический туман окутывал его ноги, постепенно поднимаясь выше, и Тони чувствовал себя куда увереннее, чем пару минут назад, хоть тяжёлая рука на плече и вызывала смешанные чувства. — Извёл все боксёрские груши в радиусе двадцати миль? 

— Сорока, на самом деле, — усмехнулся Стив. — Не очень помогло. Я... завёл себе кое-что. Для разнообразия. 

Тони вздёрнул брови и невольно посмотрел туда, где совсем недавно валялись возмутительные игрушки. 

— В общем, да, — кивнул Стив, подтверждая его догадку. — Я тебе об этом говорю, просто чтобы... 

— Кэп! Тони! 

Одно счастье: броня уже прикрыла Тони пониже пояса. Не то Бартон, пробравшийся за ними следом, язык бы себе счесал, издеваясь. Он и так смотрел на них со Стивом с понятным изумлением: не каждый день видишь полуголого Железного Человека и Капитана Америку, приобнявшего его за плечо. 

— У вас тут что, братание? — заинтересованно уточнил Бартон, и Тони закатил глаза. 

— Молчи, — посоветовал он, обращаясь к Стиву. — Лучше молчи, он каждое слово перекрутит так, что до конца жизни не отмоешься. Чего тебе, Леголас? 

— Не мне, а Тору, — Бартон почесал в затылке. — Он спрашивает, ещё поливать или уже хватит. Вроде как там и так уже потоп. 

— Сделаю из брони подлодку, — буркнул Тони. Стив снял руку с его плеча, и должно было стать легче, но почему-то не становилось. — И буду нырять. 

— Закругляемся, — решил Стив и обжёг Тони многообещающим взглядом. — Ты уверен, что больше ничего не взорвётся? 

Тони ответил ему сердитым взглядом. Да, он, конечно, облажался и заслужил командирской взбучки, но не недоверия. 

— Хорошо, — подытожил Стив. — Уверен, мы найдём там много интересного. Завтра, когда всё остынет. 

— Эй, у него же термостойкая броня? — изумился Бартон и заработал сердитый взгляд Стива. Сам он тоже мог возмутиться, но прямо сейчас Стив казался здорово рассерженным и несколько вне себя, так что разумнее было с ним не заедаться. 

Ах, если бы Тони всегда — или хотя бы в половине случаев! — мог поступать разумно... 

— Присмотрите здесь за всем, ты и Тор, — скомандовал Стив и цепко взял Тони под бронированный локоть. — У нас со Старком срочные дела, так что справитесь сами. 

— Срочные дела, — повторил Бартон. До него, кажется, тоже что-то дошло, потому что он посмотрел на Тони и одними губами выговорил что-то, в чём можно было легко прочесть как "держись, Старк", так и "ну и попал ты, Тони". — Хорошо. Конечно. Ничего странного, ну подумаешь, у вас обоих внезапно наметилось что-то ещё важнее, чем целый арсенал ГИДРЫ, нам не привыкать... 

— Бартон, — тяжело уронил Стив. — Уймись. 

Клинт, что характерно, мгновенно унялся. 

Обратный путь к базе прошёл в грозовом молчании, от которого у Тони пальцы поджимались. Он даже не пытался заговорить со Стивом, понимая, что тот зол, как чёрт, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что они с ним почти что попались команде — хотя это было странно, ничего предосудительного они не делали. Или делали? Трудно было сказать наверняка. С одной стороны, Бартон мог усмотреть непристойность в чём угодно, чего стоили хотя бы его грязные намёки на особые отношения между Тором и его Молотом, но с другой стороны — что он сам решил бы, если бы застал Кэпа рядом с полуголым, скажем, Барнсом? 

Что им обоим было до чёртиков жарко, вот что бы он решил. Между этими двумя никогда не было ничего, кроме дружбы, и сомневаться в этом мог бы только от природы испорченный человек. 

Хорошо, а если бы Стив обнимался с полуголой Наташей? Халком? Стрэнджем? 

— Да хоть с секретарём Россом, — проворчал Тони себе под нос и заработал удивлённый взгляд шагавшего рядом Кэпа. Тот даже морщину на лбу разгладил от неожиданности. 

— Что именно с секретарём Россом, можно узнать? 

— Мысли вслух, — отмахнулся Тони. — Не обращай внимания. 

— И часто ты раздумываешь об этой сволочи? — поинтересовался Стив, снова начиная хмуриться. — Да ещё так, чтобы о нём говорить, не замечая? 

— Каждый раз, как вспоминаю Соковийские соглашения, — буркнул Тони. — Но в этот раз не тот случай. Начинай уже ругаться, Стив, сил нет ждать. Да, было ужасно глупо встраивать секс-игрушки в броню, но никто не пострадал, и я уже сам понял, что это была паршивая идея, так что... 

— У кого был пульт? — резко спросил Стив, останавливаясь так внезапно, что Тони чуть не впечатался носом ему в спину. — Я уже видел такие штуки. Кто управлял твоей? 

— Погоди-ка, ты разбираешься в вибраторах? — ошалело спросил Тони, потому что эй, вот такого он точно не ожидал. — Ничего себе новости! С каких это пор? 

— Я первый спросил! — громыхнул Кэп и развернулся к Тони, сжимая кулаки. — Кто он? Тони, я не лезу в твою постель, но рисковать твоей жизнью ради сомнительных удовольствий... что этот тип себе возомнил? Что ты бессмертный? А если бы ты разбился? Он что, вообще о тебе не заботится? 

Любопытство в Тони оказалось даже сильнее шока. Кэп несомненно ревновал его — его! — к несуществующему любовнику, и это было чуточку больше того, с чем можно было справиться, не задавая вопросов. 

— Почему ты вообще уверен, что это мужчина? — уточнил он, пытаясь сообразить, каким загадочным путём Стив пришёл к этому умозаключению и понимая, что чуть не ляпнул ужасную глупость насчёт своей постели и того, что Кэпу в ней самое место, да вот не судьба. — Может, мне нравятся властные женщины с фантазией? 

— Даже скорее всего, — согласился Стив, хмуря светлые брови. — И мне, на самом деле, наплевать, кому ты это позволяешь... впрочем, нет. Женщин я не бью, если только они не злодейки, нападающие первыми. 

— А парню бы, значит, начистил лицо без угрызений совести, — задумчиво констатировал Тони. То, что Стив ревнует его, и ревнует всерьёз, отказывалось укладываться в голове. — Кэп, боюсь тебя разочаровать, но бить тут некого, разве что меня самого. Пульта я не предусмотрел, а вся эта глупость началась только потому, что я недодумал систему контроля, ну и... 

На закопчённом лице Кэпа расцвело такое искреннее облегчение, что Тони стало стыдно. Если бы он раньше знал, что Стив может так отчаянно ревновать... впрочем, и что бы он тогда сделал? Явился бы пред голубые строгие очи и признался бы в том, что и скандал с модельным домом, и разрыв с Пеппер имели одну общую причину — широкоплечую, с умопомрачительной мускулатурой и самым чистым сердцем, которое Тони встречал? 

Ну да, конечно, Стив был бы просто счастлив. Или всё-таки действительно счастлив? 

— Я думал... — начал Кэп и замолчал, твердея лицом. — Неважно. Хорошо, что всё разъяснилось — и больше никогда так не делай. 

Привычка рисковать, которой Тони был обязан как минимум половиной шрамов и почти всеми скандалами в прессе, неожиданно подняла голову, и Тони словно со стороны услышал собственный голос. 

— Если бы у меня был пульт от этой штуки, Стив, будь уверен — он бы хранился у тебя. Больше никому бы не доверил. 

Стив отчего-то резко выдохнул, как от удара, и шагнул вперёд. На мгновение Тони показалось, что тот его ударит, и он ещё не успел сообразить, что этот страх, глупый и рефлекторный, не имеет под собой ни малейших оснований, как Стив стиснул его плечи, взяв в медвежье объятие и заставив замереть. Чувство было такое, словно огромная горячая гора навалилась на него, не калеча и не причиняя боли, но не позволяя отстраниться или высвободиться, и от знакомой мощи у Тони, наверное, подогнулись бы колени. 

Впрочем, он ведь привык к Кэпу. Думал, что привык. Не так уж трудно приспособиться к тому, что рядом с тобой постоянно находится человек, способный голыми руками удержать хелликарьер, и Тони справлялся — вот до этого самого момента. 

— Старк, ты нарвался, — хрипло сообщил Стив и даже слегка тряхнул Тони за плечи. Броня жалобно застонала, и Тони едва удержался от того, чтобы завопить и попросить у Стива не мять, чёрт возьми, его костюм! Тому и так досталось. — Точно нет пульта? 

Благоразумие никогда не было сильной стороной Тони. А вот храбрость на грани безумия и привычка без колебаний рисковать жизнью ради правильного дела — были. 

— Если тебе он так нужен — сделаю, — выпалил он, не избегая раскалённого взгляда. — Даже с системой оповещения, если хочешь. Будешь знать, кончил я или нет, и сколько раз, и как глубоко вошло, и сколько секунд до следующего оргазма, и... 

— Договорились, — быстро сказал Стив, и оба они уставились друг на друга с одинаковым изумлением. Тони всё никак не мог поверить, что вправду сказал то, что сказал. Стив, судя по выражению лица, судорожно пытался сообразить, на что именно согласился — и по знакомой упрямой складке, прорезавшей лоб, Тони мог с уверенностью сказать — заставить его отступиться от принятого решения не сможет ничто. — ДЖАРВИС? Ты включён? 

— Всегда, капитан Роджерс, — последовал ответ, и в знакомом голосе Тони, негодуя, расслышал несомненное удовлетворение. ДЖАРВИС был рад происходящему, электронный предатель. — Хочу напомнить, что не могу и не стану причинять мистеру Старку какого-либо вреда. И не позволю никому, включая и вас. 

— Я тоже, — сердито сказал Стив. — Не один ты здесь хочешь, чтобы у Тони всё было в порядке. Подключись к моему коммуникатору и сообщай мне его жизненные показатели, если они значительно отличаются от нормы. Отныне и до особого приказа. Странно, как я раньше не додумался. 

— Мистер Старк? — уточнил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони колебался, дать ли Кэпу добро на такую странную и, в теории, опасную затею, целую секунду. Или даже две. 

— Дай ему доступ, старина, — он посмотрел на Стива и добавил просто для порядка, — имей в виду, Кэп, я этот доступ отберу так же быстро, как дал. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Стив. — Я не рабовладелец. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы тебе не пришлось пожалеть, Тони. А теперь полетели на базу. 

*** 

— Господи боже, Кэп, я просто больше не могу! 

Толчок. Толчок. Новый дилдо, который Тони встроил в костюм взамен утерянного, оказался ещё лучше — или хуже, как посмотреть. Прямо сейчас он был не слишком толстым, но выступившие на головке тупые шипы давили как раз куда нужно, при каждом движении массируя простату, и Тони спустил бы уже раз десять, но вибрирующее кольцо на основании члена каждый раз сжималось и перехватывало оргазм на полпути. 

Наверное, можно было бы долго возмущаться тем, как Стив не даёт ему спуску и не проявляет ни капли милосердия, но вот беда — возмущаться-то и не хотелось, хотелось кончить. К тому же не далее как вчера Тони наконец-то выяснил, что именно Стив подразумевал под "завёл себе кое-что", и до того завёлся, что временно переставил дилдо в наружное крепление брони, заездил Кэпа почти до обморока и до сих пор ещё не совсем отошёл от впечатлений. 

Распаренный, с горящими скулами и удивительно беспомощным ртом, тяжело дышавший Стив должен был навсегда остаться в его памяти как одно из самых восхитительных и грязных воспоминаний — и Тони решил во что бы то ни стало повторить и это, и ещё множество вещей, которые они теперь вытворяли вдвоём. 

Втроём, если считать броню. Она всегда была между ними третьей, и Тони всё чаще ловил себя на том, что, при всех достоинствах и преимуществах такого подхода, предпочёл бы… 

Новый толчок почти толкнул его в оргазм, но кольцо сжалось, и Тони застонал, подаваясь вперёд, членом в тугую мягкость мастурбатора. Только представить, как было бы в Стиве, если бы тот, конечно, позволил, если бы… 

— Тони, — послышалось в наушнике, и Тони сквозь туман в глазах поймал взглядом быстрый серебристый блик на шоссе внизу. — Ты в порядке? Что-то ты притих, а пульс зашкаливает. 

— В норме, — прохрипел он, пытаясь собраться и перестать пугать Кэпа. Тот вполне мог посадить броню на полдороге и заняться им всерьёз, а то, чего доброго, и решить, что игры зашли слишком далеко, что тогда? — Задумался, отвлёкся. Извини, Кэп. 

— В тебе восемь дюймов вибратора, кольцо на члене и накладки на сосках, — сказал Стив с оттенком уважения, — а ты ухитряешься отвлечься. Силён. Я спрашивал, можешь ли ты потерпеть ещё немного. 

— До базы дотяну, — выдохнул Тони. Да, это был героический мазохизм с его стороны, но лететь осталось десять минут — пять, если включить ускорители, но это на крайний случай, — и он предпочёл бы сразу попасть в душ, а не болтаться в костюме, чувствуя, как сперма и подсыхающий пот стягивают кожу. Кроме того, как выяснилось, Стив обожал смотреть на то, как он кончает, и Тони не хотел лишать его этого удовольствия. — Если кое-кто немного сбавит обороты. 

Дилдо в нём немедленно притих, редкие тяжёлые толчки только не давали возбуждению исчезнуть, но не держали на грани оргазма, так что Тони смог немного перевести дух. 

И решиться. 

— Кэп, такое дело, — сказал он, собрав все силы. Может, и не самое подходящее время было именно сейчас, но другого Тони выбрать не мог: оказавшись вдвоём, они с Кэпом немедленно принимались друг за друга, и всё было восхитительно, лучше, чем восхитительно, вот только недовольство и разочарование копились и копились в душе, и Тони знал причину. — Мы вместе уже — сколько? Три месяца? 

— Три месяца и одиннадцать дней, — тут же ответил Стив. В его голосе Тони послышалась тревога. — Что случилось, Тони? Ты… тебе надоело? 

— Шутишь? — выдохнул Старк. — Нет. Совсем нет, просто… 

Он замолчал, пытаясь облечь в слова то, что мучило и не давало покоя все эти блаженные дни, полные секса — всегда с бронёй, — неожиданного взаимопонимания — аналогично, — и даже засыпая рядом, Стив всегда оставлял костюм неподалёку на тот случай, если обоим захочется ещё разок. Словно чёртов острый меч посередине постели, и Тони никогда не думал, что может почти возненавидеть собственное изобретение, но всё чаще его мучила мысль о том, чтобы в один прекрасный день просто выбросить чёртов пульт. Отослать ДЖАРВИСа по его сетевым делам. Снять с себя всю броню до последнего кусочка и оказаться перед Стивом без этой защиты, как уже было однажды. Может быть, они смогут. Может быть, Стив простит ему его несовершенства, его шрамы и нехватку прочности, может быть… 

— Тони, — почти прошептал динамик. — Имей в виду, ты очень меня пугаешь. Что именно — просто? 

— Я сам себя пугаю, — признался он, чувствуя первые признаки паники. Сухой язык шевелился медленно, неугасшее возбуждение казалось незначительным и далёким, сердце колотилось даже чаще, чем пять минут назад. — Но я — глупая идея, Кэп, я понимаю, — просто я подумал: мы столько всего уже перепробовали. И трахаться в воздухе, и виртуальную реальность, и ту штуку с живой перчаткой и передачей данных на кожу, и… 

— Я сделал что-то, что тебе не понравилось? — быстро и резко спросил Стив. — Перегнул палку, оказался слишком настойчив? 

— Что? Да нет же! — Тони раздосадованно выдохнул. — Кто вообще тебе подал такую дурацкую идею? А, ну да, я сам и понял, когда заговорил про доступ, но Стив, рассуждая логически: раз ты до сих пор с этим пультом, и он работает, значит? 

— Ты не можешь набраться храбрости, чтобы мне отказать, — выпалил Стив, и пару секунд Тони летел молча, справляясь с шоком. 

— Я — не могу набраться храбрости? — повторил он, понимая, что сейчас они разругаются в хлам, впервые за все эти три месяца и одиннадцать дней. — Стив, ты меня правда трусом считаешь? 

— Нет. А ты меня — человеком, который не понимает слова "нет"? 

— Да не собирался я говорить "нет"! — возопил Тони. — Господи, Кэп, как с тобой тяжело!.. и сладко, — прибавил он, потому что это было правдой. — Ни на что бы не променял, я потому и пытаюсь сказать, что — может, хоть разок попробуем без всех этих ухищрений? 

Мотоцикл далеко внизу словно споткнулся: Стив притормозил, потом остановился и задрал голову, выцеливая взглядом ало-золотую броню. Тони сделал петлю, завис над ним и принялся медленно снижаться. Сердце падало так, словно он ушёл в неконтролируемое пике, и было совершенно непонятно, как теперь посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Чем всё это кончится. Зачем он, избалованный эгоцентрист, вообще это всё затеял, чего ему не хватало, спрашивается? Вот теперь окажется, что, погнавшись за большим, он потерял и то, что имел, и что тогда? 

— Тони, — позвал Стив. Он был уже совсем близко — видно было, как блестит щит за его спиной, как по опрокинутому в небо лицу скользят тени быстрых облаков. День был солнечный, ясный, с арсеналом ГИДРЫ они разобрались давным-давно, но сейчас Тони казалось, что снаружи костюма — тьма и холод, и лучше бы никогда не вылезать из-под надёжной защиты брони. Свернуться в ней, стать маленьким, как Лэнг в своей микроскопической ипостаси, заползти в самую узкую щёлочку… — Тони. Я совсем не хочу стаскивать тебя за ногу с неба, но если придётся… 

Тони обречённо стукнулся ботинками о горячий гудрон шоссе. 

— Не надо было об этом говорить, — пробормотал он. — Убери это всё, отвлекает. 

Стив мгновенно нажал нужные кнопки, и вся порнографическая часть брони деактивировалась, оставив в Тони неудовлетворённую ноющую пустоту. Так вот всегда: всё, что было хорошего в его жизни, Тони портил сам, и портил качественно, так, что не поправишь. 

— Отбрось щиток, — очень тихо попросил Стив, сунул пульт в карман формы и осторожно взял Тони за плечи. — Пожалуйста. 

Стайка нано-роботов взвилась и разлетелась в разные стороны, и Тони зажмурился от яркого солнца, готового погаснуть. Сейчас Стив должен был не просто прочесть ему мораль, а напомнить о том, что их связывает дружба и странный, хоть и восхитительный, секс через броню. Что любой нормальный человек, не гений и не плейбой, давно бы успел сообразить: если твой квази-любовник постоянно оставляет между вами полтора дюйма стали, титана и золота, то это неспроста. Что их может связывать многое, очень многое — Мстители, общий дом, общая праведная цель, — но что то, чего Тони отчаянно хотел все эти месяцы, невозможно. И, значит, всё остальное тоже вот-вот кончится, потому что нельзя соглашаться на часть, если хочешь получить всё целиком. 

Последняя секунда тянулась и тянулась; солнце гладило Тони по вискам и скулам, щекотно касалось ресниц, и в этом невыносимо длинном мгновении вспомнилось всё и сразу: их первая ночь вдвоём, когда он стонал, обхватывая Стива и чувствуя, как металл поскрипывает под могучей ответной хваткой, растерянно-счастливый взгляд утром, когда оказалось, что Стиву не обязательно уходить, сотня-другая нестерпимо горячих минут и то, как на прошлой неделе Стив продержал его на грани оргазма три часа кряду, и как признался в том, что не против иногда побыть снизу, и как отчаянно стонал вчера ночью, подаваясь идеальной задницей на дилдо и облизывая стальные пальцы, которыми Тони зажимал ему рот… 

Всё это вспомнилось, как вспоминается жизнь перед тем, как окончиться — и Тони, решившись, открыл глаза. 

Ясная синева глаз ударила его под дых, в сердце, в самую глубину души. 

— Я ждал, — мягко сказал Стив, взял его лицо ладонями и не позволил отвести глаз. — Если бы ты знал, Тони, как я этого ждал. 

Обмирая и ещё не до конца поверив, Тони качнулся вперёд. Тёплое дыхание коснулось его лица точно так же, как секунду назад касались лёгкие солнечные пальцы, и Стив оказался рядом, а тоскливая готовность всю жизнь провести в броне, если Стиву нравится именно это, и страх оказаться нелюбимым — невероятно далеко. 

— Я не был уверен, — пробормотал Тони, почти не разжимая губ. — Тебе нравилась броня, и ты никогда не соглашался ни на что, кроме того, что считаешь правильным, так что… 

— Я ждал, — повторил Стив и потянул его к себе ради первого и самого сладкого поцелуя. — И, кажется, наконец-то дождался.


	2. Кое-что чудесное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для IQ-sublimation в день рождения  
> Приквел к "Журавль в руках", на фразу "и как отчаянно стонал вчера ночью, подаваясь идеальной задницей на дилдо и облизывая стальные пальцы, которыми Тони зажимал ему рот…", 3000 с хвостиком, NC-17, квазитехнофилия (не костюм там любят, хотя его, конечно, тоже). Кэпостарк.

— Это оно и есть, твоё кое-что?

Кэп решительно кивнул и, кажется, приготовился отбиваться — не кулаками, конечно. Тони, впрочем, не собирался язвить. Игрушка Кэпа была чуточку старомодной, ни тебе трёх уровней вибрации, ни подсветки, ни подключения к сети: простой и честный американский стандарт неполных десяти дюймов, отлитый из розового пластика. Стив держал его в отдельной коробке, спрятанной глубоко в шкафу, и Тони на мгновение устыдился собственной коллекции — та была как наглый сияющий Мулен Руж по сравнению с одинокой учительницей, танцующей стриптиз для пустой комнаты с задёрнутыми шторами.

Стив всё смотрел на него, ожидая реакции и хмуря светлые брови, и Тони осторожно коснулся гладкой поверхности, пальцем провёл от присоски у основания до скруглённой головки, поднял на Кэпа глаза. 

Господи. Если Стив и дальше будет смотреть на него вот так — никакая штука на присоске, отрада одиноких ночей, не потребуется ему никогда в жизни. Тони почувствовал, что кровь приливает к лицу и гораздо ниже, тяжело пульсирует в висках и члене.

— Не будешь против, если я сделаю такой же, но немного лучше?

Кэп опять кивнул, на этот раз уже гораздо мягче. Поверил, должно быть, окончательно, переступив свой личный Рубикон. Сколько ещё таких на карте, которую он носит в голове? Позволит ли он хоть разок взглянуть на границы, которые однажды прорисовал для себя и тех, кто рядом?

Тони погладил розовый пластик, вынул из коробки. В бронированных пальцах игрушка смотрелась крошечной, почти смешной в своей наивности рядом с шедевром технической мысли столетия, но у Тони не было ни малейшего желания уходить в мастерскую и собирать что-то более современное прямо сейчас.

К тому же у брони было съёмное наружное крепление пониже талии. Теоретически Тони мог пристегнуть к нему набедренные пушки, но всё как-то руки не доходили, да и обычных стволов, как правило, хватало с избытком. Сейчас он прикинул размеры и кивнул.

— Дай мне пять минут, Кэп, и твой приятель сможет поучаствовать в веселье.

— Я его никогда приятелем не называл, — усмехнулся Стив. — Просто… штуковина.

Тони почувствовал, как губам щекотно от улыбки. 

— Теперь это называется девайс, — сказал он. — ДЖАРВИС, пришли сюда Дубину с набедренной кобурой, модель 13-бис-ганфайтер, стандартный комплект.

ДЖАРВИС, никак не комментируя запрос, сделал всё как полагается, и четверть часа спустя ало-золотая броня приобрела странный вид: светло-розовое пятно между ног выглядело инородным, чуждым. Тони не мог перебросить на дешёвый пластик основные функции брони, переносить и настраивать датчики было некогда, да и незачем, по большому счёту: своё удовольствие он должен был получить и без прямой трансляции ощущений в нервные центры, да и не его личный кайф был сейчас на кону. Одного взгляда на Стива хватило, чтобы руки, облитые металлом, сами потянулись: обнять, притянуть к себе, огладить по могучим бёдрам, по широким плечам…

Стив, к облегчению Тони, и не думал отбиваться. Обнял в ответ — до того крепко, что затрещали титановые пластины, щекой вжался в металл забрала, выдохнул, туманя прорези глазниц, с нечеловеческой лёгкостью приподнял Тони в броне, вжимая в себя.

Оказалось, что рядом с этой силищей — ну и пусть она была из пробирки, пусть, но ведь только в Стиве нашлось достаточно ума, чистоты и самоотверженного безумия, чтобы с ней справиться, — дух захватывает, как в полёте.

— Эй, герой, полегче, — Тони потёрся маской о скулу Стива, с наслаждением чувствуя тепло кожи. Датчики работали как надо, поток данных шёл без помех, и мельком скользнуло запретное: попробовать бы голым, без костюма…

Мысль эту Старк немедленно изгнал. У них со Стивом был негласный договор, не говоря уж о том, что стоял у Кэпа на броню. Твёрдое и живое упиралось в бедренный сустав брони прямо сейчас, и Тони опустил ладонь, легонько сжал, кончиком пальца постучал по напряжённой головке, выпиравшей из-под джинсов.

— А ты не тормози, — отозвался Стив и шагнул назад, к постели, увлекая Тони за собой.

На самом деле, у Тони куча сил ушла на то, чтобы не действовать слишком быстро или грубо. Стив выдержал бы, конечно, но уж очень не хотелось допускать даже тени боли. Не за этим они тут были оба. 

Впрочем, джинсы на Стиве Старк всё-таки порвал. Не удержался. Потом Стив, конечно, выскажет ему насчёт порчи имущества, но это будет потом, а сейчас ему слишком хотелось добраться до Кэпа поскорей, ощутить тепло и гладкость кожи, щекотную шершавость волосков, быстрый полный отклик тела. Путаясь в ткани, Тони высвободил Стива из одежды, устроил ладонь на чуть влажной пояснице, жадно сжал круглый зад, твёрдый, как вибраниумный слиток, легко шлёпнул.

Стив застонал — коротко, хрипло. Тут же спохватился, взял себя в руки, но поздно, Тони успел взять от этой секундной слабости всё, о чём мог мечтать прямо сейчас: и то, как откровенной жаждой блеснули полузакрытые в ожидании удовольствия глаза, и незаметное почти движение бёдрами вперёд, к тёплой броне, в которую, конечно, так сладко было вжиматься.

— Господи, Кэп, я тебя просто…

Он тоже заставил себя заткнуться. Устроился рядом со Стивом, полусогнутыми пальцами стал гладить уверенно торчащий член, крупную мошонку в светлых волосках, удивительно гладкую изнанку бёдер — тут Стив был чуточку темнее и на ощупь — как шёлк. Нет, лучше всякого шёлка. 

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, подаваясь к нему. Пальцы с мозолями от ременной петли щита пробежались по выглаженной пластине, прикрывавшей Тони зад, остановились именно там, где, скрытый металлом, вибратор уже выдвигался из потайного паза. — Да, затем я и здесь, Тони.

Иногда, вот как в эту минуту, Тони всерьёз опасался выломить членом паховую броню. Он подался вперёд, вжимаясь пластиковым членом Стиву в пах, мысленно проклял дурацкую игрушку за отсутствие прямой передачи данных, а потом, после секундного раздумья — благословил за то же самое. Страшно подумать, что бы он натворил, если бы мог ловить ещё и эти ощущения. Какой Стив влажный и горячий, как туго налиты вены на его члене, как он крупно вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Добавить каплю смазки — и можно будет трахнуть его прямо так, не входя. Просто двигаясь членом по члену, гладким пластиком по бархатистой коже, прихватывая Стива за бедро и дозируя нагрузку, чтобы тот не кончил сразу. Налюбоваться тем, как темнеют ясные голубые глаза, как чистое золото ресниц начинает плавиться, как в тигле…

Стив изогнулся под ним, раздвинул колени, и обнял Тони ногами за талию, требуя. Провоцируя.

— Не бойся, — выдохнул он куда-то в мелкие шейные пластины, затуманив их и окончательно срывая Тони с катушек. — Я подготовился.

Перед глазами темнело от этой искренней требовательности. Готовности. Ох, если бы Стив так хотел его самого, а не броню… но думать об этом Тони отказывался. Не сейчас. Он выключил вибрацию внутри костюма, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени, и, извернувшись, перевалил Стива на бок.

— Так лучше, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что голос вот-вот откажет. — Не придавлю слишком сильно.

Стив кивнул, подтверждая согласие, и обнял подушку, попавшуюся под руки. Видно было, как мышцы на его руках напряглись, как пальцы зарылись в мягкую ткань, сжались до белых костяшек. Когда Тони осторожно вдвинулся внутрь, прижимаясь грудью к потной спине Стива, эти пальцы напряглись ещё сильнее — и расслабились.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив. — Да, вот так, наконец-то.

Брать его было всё равно что лететь на предельной скорости, с падающим сердцем на каждом вираже. Чисто физически Тони ощущал слишком мало — и слишком много, чтобы не умирать на каждом толчке; взяв небыстрый ритм, он скоро осмелел, понял, что Стиву мало, и принялся за дело всерьёз, вгоняя в послушное жадное тело раз за разом и зная, что в эту минуту все радости плоти, с которыми Стив был знаком раньше, уступают место новому, доселе неизведанному чувству.

Играть с самим собой, сбрасывая напряжение и мечтая о ком-то — о ком? Впрочем, он не хотел знать, уже ненавидя этого парня, пусть даже тот был не более чем плодом воображения, — совсем не то же самое, что действительно быть с кем-то. Быть на полную, насовсем, пусть даже и через полтора дюйма сплава космической прочности.

Об этом Тони тоже решил не думать. Стив двигался ему навстречу, работая бёдрами, влажная горячая кожа прижималась к броне, поток данных заставлял датчики захлёбываться, а сам Тони, обнимая Стива сзади, с каждым движением всё выше проваливался в небо.

Толчок, ещё, ещё. Задушенный стон блаженства, такой откровенный, что стыдно было слушать. Стив кончил, на мгновение окаменев всем телом, и мгновенно двинулся снова, простонав:

— Мало. Ещё, пожалуйста, Тони!

Как будто тот мог отказать. Как будто не был готов отдать Кэпу всё, от собственного разбитого сердца до собственного дома и распоследней отвёртки в нём, как будто…

Тони прижался маской к мокрой от пота шее, потёрся, прихватил Стива за бедро, выгибая для себя.

— Всё как ты захочешь, — пробормотал он, и мелькнуло ещё стыдное, знакомое каждому мужчине — выдержать бы, не сорваться постыдно. Впрочем, да, броня. В какой-то момент он совершенно о ней позабыл и обмирал на каждом вдохе, как если бы был с Кэпом кожа к коже, неприкрытым и не спрятанным в рукотворный панцирь. Броня должна была выдержать, а сам он, даже если вдруг схватит незапланированный инфаркт от обилия ощущений, не подведёт Стива, не оставит его на полпути — потому что оставить Стива таким, всё ещё голодным и дорвавшимся до секса, распалённым и готовым ко всему, было невозможно.

Это длилось всю ночь, с небольшими перерывами, и под утро у Тони плыло в голове, сердце плавилось, как мороженое, и он с радостью бы вручил Стиву ложку. Вся обжигающая память слепилась в огромный жаркий ком, и он только краем сознания успевал выхватывать новое и новое: как Стив выглядит, когда лежит на спине, подхватив себя под колени и полностью раскрывшись, как не то стонет, не то плачет, кончая в бессчётный раз и без просьб умоляя продолжать, как блестит у него на груди россыпь смазанных капель, как подчёркнутое тенями усталости лицо вспыхивает новым, незнакомым раньше выражением удивлённого собственным существованием телесного счастья. С кем бы Стив ни бывал раньше, до этой черты он явно не доходил: не в силах обычного человека было устроить такой марафон, и в усталой груди Тони тёплым приливом поднялась было гордость — и схлынула, неважная сейчас. Он снова повернул Стива на бок, провёл пальцами между мокрых от спермы ягодиц, скользнул в растянутый покрасневший анус, мельком представив, как неплохо было бы откинуть забрало и вылизать Стива дочиста, и стал двигаться снова — медленно, томно. 

Почему-то именно это, а не бешеная скачка нескольких пролетевших часов, оказалось лучше всего — по крайней мере, если судить по тому, как Стив застонал, уже не стесняясь. Измотанный — и Тони не мог окончательно поверить в то, что сумел заездить несгибаемого Кэпа до такой степени, — он всё-таки хотел ещё, и не Старк был тем, кто ему откажет. Двигаясь неторопливо и уплывая на волнах накатывающего сна, он успел ещё сообразить, что ночной режим искусственной тишины, работавший по всей Башне, вот-вот отключится, и стоны Стива, теперь уже не скрытые ничем, будут слышны любому, кого чёрт понесёт мимо спальни Кэпа. Сэм ещё куда ни шло, но у Питера тоже вошло в привычку бегать по утрам, и это…

Он зажал Стиву рот, запоздало ужаснувшись тому, что творит — тот мог принять это за покушение на свободу стонать, сколько вздумается, — но и это Стив принял с восторгом, втянув в рот стальные пальцы и обеспечив Тони самый внезапный оргазм в его жизни. Быстрый язык так скользил по сочленениям перчатки, что невозможно было удержаться. 

Тони, впрочем, не остановился — как не останавливался всю ночь. Гладя Стива по губам, он вгонял ему раз за разом, вжимал в себя, как потерянную и чудом найденную драгоценность, онемевшими губами шептал ужасные глупости, зная, что они не слышны никому, кроме него самого и внутренних микрофонов костюма, и что он заставит ДЖАРВИСа стереть запись, когда всё это безумие кончится. Конечно, заставит. 

Оно ведь должно было кончиться, это сумасшествие. Как только Кэп отоспится немного и сообразит, что провёл ночь с самым странным любовником, с ног до головы покрытым бронёй, он…

Сознание плыло, утекая куда-то, и сам Тони уходил прочь, продолжая двигаться в растянутом, упоительно круглом заду. Сон наваливался на него огромной ватной ладонью, сминал обрывки мыслей, но страха не было: Тони знал, что не остановится, даже если уснёт вот так, на половине движения. Пока Стив не попросит перестать…

Светлый затылок с вымокшим ёжиком волос на мгновение замер, Стив испустил ещё один стон, и тот разбился о титан и золото, остался внутри — для них двоих, только для них двоих.

Господи боже, и они жили без этого. Как? Сейчас это казалось совершенно невозможным — и не было сил думать о бесчисленных днях и ночах, лежащих впереди — одиноких, разумеется. То, что творилось сейчас, было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться не то что вечно, а хотя бы какой-то ощутимый отрезок времени; даже в полуобмороке-полусне Тони это понимал. Чудеса не рассчитаны на то, чтобы случаться каждый день или даже каждый год, чёрт, даже каждую жизнь — они просто падают на тебя с неба, чтобы обжечь и погаснуть навсегда.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Тони, зная, что и это останется внутри — не для них двоих даже, для него одного. Стив, казалось, услышал: вздрогнул всем телом, замер, простонал что-то невнятное, и Тони поспешно убрал пальцы.

— Что-что?

— Больше не могу, — повторил Стив сонным голосом. Тони никогда такого не слышал — ещё одно сокровище преступно короткой ночи, подошедшей к концу.

— Я тоже, — признался он, отстраняясь. Игрушка вышла с влажным стыдным звуком, и Стив хрипло выдохнул, перевернулся на спину.

— Я бы немного поспал, — пробормотал он, и Тони не нужно было намекать дважды. Он сел, чувствуя, как стонет всё тело, как протестующе поскрипывает собранная на скорую руку, не предназначенная для таких нагрузок конструкция, державшая игрушку на месте.

— Доброй ночи, Кэп, — сказал он, поднимаясь и шагая к двери. На полпути сообразив, выудил скользкий дилдо из креплений, бросил на постель. — Чёрт, чуть не забыл. Вот детишки бы порадовались.

Стив сипло рассмеялся, обнял подушку и, как показалось Тони, мгновенно уснул. 

Утренняя Башня жила своей жизнью: где-то жужжала армия кофеварок, кухня-автомат привычно готовила завтрак: зелёный чай и рис для Брюса, дюжину дюжин яиц и целую гору оладий для Тора, устрашающий коктейль для Наташи (Тони искренне подозревал, что основной его ингредиент — перемолотые сердца поверженных противников), хлопья с черникой для Клинта и здоровый американский двойной стандарт для Кэпа. Не в этот день, конечно. Прямо сейчас Стиву было явно не до еды, и Тони ужасно хотелось вернуться. Бросить хоть один взгляд, полюбоваться тем, как он спит в озерце утреннего света, измученный ангел, грешивший всю ночь. Очень-очень мускулистый ангел, которому только дай волю — тут же подхватит щит и помчится вперёд, истреблять зло, изгонять тени, спасать невинных…

Всё это было не для него, конечно. Невинным Тони себя отнюдь не считал, и вот ведь странность: эта ночь ничего не прибавила к списку его грехов. Даже, кажется, наоборот — что-то просветила в нём, словно промыла насквозь. Он шёл, засыпая на ходу, слыша, как роботы-уборщики спешно всасывают пыль и распахивают окна, чувствуя на открытом взмокшем лице лёгкие прикосновения утреннего бриза, чистого на такой высоте, и не жалел ни о чём, даже о собственном разбитом сердце. Стив выспится как следует, опомнится, вызовет его на серьёзный разговор, и всё кончится, конечно — не может не кончиться, но вот сейчас, пока утренний свет так мягок, а день ещё не обрёл окончательной формы, пока Стив просто спит, измученный и довольный, Тони не хотел ничего другого, как только жить эту минуту вечно. Потом будут неловкость, стыд и прочее, что человеческая натура припасла для таких случаев, но сейчас…

— ДЖАРВИС, — почти простонал он, добравшись до собственной спальни, слишком пустой и обыденной, как если бы ничего не переменилось со вчера — а переменилось так много, что новые обстоятельства грозили разорвать старую жизнь ко всем чертям, — не пускай никого, пусть хоть конец света. Часа через два…

Он не договорил, раздирая рот зевком и деактивируя броню. Золотой туман потёк прочь, заново собираясь в углу комнаты, а Тони рухнул в кровать и уснул мгновенно, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Очнулся он к вечеру. Несколько минут лежал, пытаясь сообразить, что не так и отчего тело словно налито тёплой истомой, потом рывком вспомнил всё и сел, дико озираясь. Голоэкран бесстрастно сообщал о хорошей погоде, отсутствии вызовов и глубокой ночи, успевшей войти в свои права: ДЖАРВИС, похоже, снова слишком серьёзно воспринял его пожелания и обеспечил режим полной тишины. 

Стеная, Тони сел и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз ухитрялся проспать шестнадцать часов кряду. Выходило, что вовсе никогда. Он зашарил рукой по столику у кровати и был вознаграждён чашкой крепчайшего кофе — ДЖАРВИС, при всём своём своеволии, был незаменим и знал его едва ли не лучше всех на свете. Горячая горечь обожгла язык, толкнулась в виски восхитительным кофеиновым ударом, и Тони проснулся окончательно.

— Капитан Роджерс, сэр, — почти прошелестел ДЖАРВИС, убедившись в том, что хозяин уже способен воспринимать реальность. — Занял пост три часа тому назад.

Тони заморгал, пытаясь понять, о чём ДЖАРВИС вообще толкует.

— Какой пост? — он опустошил чашку и поднялся, рассеянно поскрёб колючую щёку и отправился бриться. — Кэпа выбрали-таки президентом?

— Пока ещё нет, сэр, хотя он лидировал бы в списке, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС, включая свет в ванной. Из зеркала на Тони глянул чужак с дикими глазами, взъерошенный и удивительно молодой: прошедшая ночь и долгий сон словно сорвали с него лет десять как минимум. — Он ждёт вас снаружи, в коридоре. Я не стал вас будить, поскольку…

Тони зарычал, орудуя бритвой с предельно доступной скоростью. Половина лица всё ещё была в пене, а лезвие было слишком острым, чтобы разговаривать в процессе, так что Тони приберёг всё на потом. Вечная беда с искусственным интеллектом: он слишком умён, чтобы иметь собственное мнение, и недостаточно опытен в области этических конструкций, которые люди громоздят одна на другую, заполняя пространство между собой и тем, кто рядом — словом, слишком похож на собственного творца.

— …капитан Роджерс выразил готовность ждать, сколько потребуется, — закончил ДЖАРВИС, и Тони, доскребая последний мыльный клочок, пробормотал сдавленное проклятие. Кэп явно не собирался давать ему спуску или избегать тяжёлого разговора. Что же, Тони тоже не собирался от него бегать. Он обтёр лицо полотенцем и запретил себе паниковать. Собраться и пережить тяжёлый момент, вот и всё, он в своей жизни преодолевал ещё и не тако…

Розы.

Моргая, Тони уставился на них. Букет был чудовищных размеров, в самый раз для парня, из нищей юности прямиком угодившего в мир, где всё возможно. Яркие, свежие, того же наглого алого цвета, что и его броня, они занимали чуть не всё обозримое пространство, и Стив смотрел поверх них, как ныряльщик поверх волн.

— Вау, — сказал Тони без всякого участия мозга. — Это самый лучший способ сказать «мы натворили глупостей прошлой ночью, пожалуйста, не рассказывай никому».

Стив нахмурился и помотал головой. 

— Нет.

— Нет? — переспросил Тони. — Тогда это что, для Марк-38? Понимаю, парень получился ничего так, я бы и сам пригласил его поужинать, да вот беда — наноботы не едят.

— Тони. 

Пришлось заткнуться. Когда Кэп говорил таким тоном, смолкали все, и даже горы, казалось, немного пригибались. Никаких гор рядом не было, разумеется, но именно так всё и ощущалось, так что Тони умолк, глядя на алое растительное море перед собой. Смотреть Стиву в глаза он попросту боялся, ожидая увидеть в них раскаяние, стыд и гнев, а цветы были… ну, неожиданно хороши. Если бы он сам их выбирал — и то не выбрал бы лучше.

— Это тебе, — просто сказал Стив, и предельное напряжение, захватившее пространство между ними, лопнуло с почти слышимым звоном. — Я подумал: может быть, ты позволишь остаться у тебя на ночь?

Тони перехватил букет, тяжёлый и влажный, как невиданное морское чудище, выуженное из воды. Так он себя и чувствовал: всё вокруг чужое, нечем дышать, совершенно неясно, что впереди. Если бы не то, как Стив на него смотрел, Тони бы и вовсе шарахнулся назад, в привычную среду, но прямой взгляд был как маяк, обещающий спасение.

— У меня на ночь, — повторил он, не чувствуя губ.

Стив кивнул.

— Если только ты не слишком во мне разочаровался. Я понимаю, ночь была безумная, ты мог…

— ДЖАРВИС, — перебил его Тони. — Пришли Дубину, пусть захватит вазу побольше и ужин на двоих, дай Кэпу доступ А-класса, и если кто сунется к нам в ближайшие сутки — пристрелю. 

Стив негромко рассмеялся, светлея лицом, и шагнул к нему, не боясь шипов.

— Думаю, — заметил он, — твой костюм будет занят совсем другими делами.


End file.
